He, She
by TeamClove
Summary: A word drabble about the life and the relationship of Cato and Clove.


**Hi! So this is a little poem-word drabble thing I did for Cato and Clove. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Once, a blonde boy was born

And then a girl with black hair a year after

'Oh, he shall be strong as his uncle Cato,' said his dad

'Yes, she shall cleave like a master,' said her mom

So there you have, Cato and Clove.

Both from rich families

They grew up together

In the same school and societies alike

But little did little Clove and Cato know

That they would share much more than that.

Training began at age 5

First a little, then a lot

He loved his sword

She adored her knives

And before they knew it, they became professional killers.

But who could blame them?

For their families were the ones encouraging them

To fight, to kill, to tear apart

So yes, they had the right to do those things

Or so thought both of them.

He was big, muscular, strong

She was weak, small, headstrong

It felt strange, that they both felt something

An attachment, an attraction, something in common

But they ignored it

For both of them were 'Careers'

Until it was their time to volunteer.

What a coincidence, that they were in the same '74th Annual Hunger Games'

But believe me

Oh no

It was no coincidence, not at all.

Cato totally forgot about Clove when he saw that blonde

But it was nothing like what he felt about Clove, no

For this was only a little spark, a sexual attraction at the most

But Clove didn't care, as her feelings for Cato were deep inside, trapped in her soul.

BOOM!

The Games started, and the real fun began

As Cato and Clove finally tested what they were worth

Killing as they roamed the forest with Glimmer and Marvel

And the Lover Boy, too, so that they could track down Katniss, the 'girl on fire'.

Clove hated Katniss, most probably because of her training score

'How dare that poor skank gets 11 and I get 10?' she thought

Cato hated her, too

Because of that 'Star-crossed Lovers' act the two performed.

They located her, good for them

But she was smart, and also determined

So she stood there, waiting

Until them 5 fell asleep.

Trouble found them when they woke

As tracker-jackers bit them here and there

And they lost that blonde, who couldn't handle the mutts

And she just died, her pretty face bloating up

Cato didn't even lift his finger, didn't really care.

It was tragic, yes

But it was most tragic to the boy with the spear

They did not know why

But they left him alone

So that he would have some privacy

To have a moment's grief for the pretty girl.

He went to kill Katniss

But instead the spear found the little girl

And Katniss, broken, fallen apart

Killed him, right on the spot.

Now only he and she remained

When Lover Boy went crying to Katniss

And they felt something they never felt before

Never, ever, not even once

It was fear.

'Two can go home,' they announced

And both of their faces lit up

So they pulled themselves together

And went to get what they lacked.

She suggested to go, get it

And also promised him she would give 'them' a show

He trusted her, as she was a master at killing

But this time, he was wrong.

'Cato! Cato!' she screamed

But he was a little far off

And when he finally came

Nobody was there, only her.

She couldn't speak, couldn't do anything

But he insisted her to stay with him

'No! You can't quit now!' he said

But it was too late, for him to have hope.

BOOM!

The cannon blasted

And left Cato broken

_I love you_

He wanted to say

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

But instead, there was silence.

* * *

_A special world, for you and me_

_A special bond, one cannot see_

_It wraps us up in its cocoon_

_And holds us fiercely, in its womb._

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold_

_Gently nesting us into fold_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast_

_Bonds like this are meant to last._

_And though at times a thread may break_

_A new one forms in its wake_

_To bind us closer and keep us strong_

_In a special world, where we belong._

-Sheelagh Lennon


End file.
